


Rain

by lowlifetheory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives!, Alternate Universive, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: Sometimes Allison wonders if she's really alive or is this her death? She's rarely warm anymore, her feet are always tucked into thick socks and she relies on hoodies more than she ever used to.





	

It starts to rain on a Sunday evening, heavy and steady, a thrum on the windowpane. 

Allison curls deeper into the duvet and checks that it is Sunday, checks the time and the weather for the week ahead. That night she dreams of small perfect clouds with blue dots beneath. 

-

Sometimes Allison wonders if she's really alive or is this her death? She's rarely warm anymore, her feet are always tucked into thick socks and she relies on hoodies more than she ever used to. 

The cottage, despite its gas heating, has a hearth. Allison makes a mental note to light the fire when she feels up to it. 

-

'It's still raining,' Derek says by way of greeting. His hair is wet and his clothes are soaked through. 

Allison watches as he strips off. Derek's not shy as he steps out of his boxers and Allison imagines digging her nails into Derek's furry butt cheeks as he fucks her. 

Derek shoots her a look but doesn't say anything. Instead he turns the shower on and leaves Allison to examine her new found attraction to him. 

-

When Allison isn't listening to the rain she turns to country music. Luke Bryan catches her attention and she downloads his albums first. The emotional music gets her thinking and she turns to where Derek's reading in the corner of the room. 

'We need to talk,' she says. 

Derek meets her eyes; they both knew this conversation was coming. They can't move forward without having it but they can't stay like this forever. 

'Okay,' Derek places a marker in his book and closes it over. 

Allison stands and leads the way to the kitchen table. Derek boils the kettle then turns to face Allison with a tight smile and folded arms. 

-

One day Derek buys Allison a long knit sweater. It's maroon, and it's thick. Allison wears it for days, wrapping herself in its warmth. 

Derek is pleased she likes it and he tells her. They kiss later on the couch and Allison vows never to throw the sweater away. 

-

'Sleep with me,' Allison says. 

'There's only one bed here Ally, I sleep with you every night,' Derek frowns. 

Allison tugs the maroon sweater over her head and Derek's gaze is stuck intently on her face. She brings his left hand to her breast and moans when he squeezes. 

'You're sensitive,' Derek mutters and finally looks at her chest. 'May I?' 

His right hand hovers close to her scar not her tit. She nods, unable to speak. She can't feel the pressure, there's nerve damage and she'll likely never have feeling there again. 

-

Later he lays her out on the bed, his eyes raking over her naked body. Allison's self conscious. She didn't think they'd go this far tonight. She hasn't shaved her legs in a few days and the dark thatch of hair between her legs is- Derek's lips on her scar chase her thoughts away. 

He kisses her all over, uncaring, he worships her. She burns inside, cries out for him, needs everything he has. Derek gives into her.

Allison has never felt more alive.

-

'It's snowing,' Allison says. She's naked save for her maroon sweater. She feels warm with it, safe. 

Derek wraps his arms around her and rests his chin on her shoulder, looking out as flurries of snow coat the ground.

'What day is it?' Derek's voice is rough from sleep.

'Sunday,' Allison whispers softly. Derek kisses her neck.


End file.
